Boogie Shoes
Boogie Shoes ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Saturday Night Glee-ver, und wird von Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline bei deren Regionals gesungen. Sie war sich vorher unschlüssig, ob sie als Frau auftreten soll, da sie ursprünglich ein Junge, Wade ist, beschließt dann aber, es zu tun, weil sie nun mal so ist. Die Leute sind begeistert und Vocal Adrenaline belegt den ersten Platz. Das Original stammt von KC and the Sunshine Band aus ihrem zweiten, gleichnamigen Album "KC and the Sunshine Band" aus dem Jahr 1975. Des weiteren ist der Song auf dem Soundtrack zum Film "Saturday Night Fever" aus dem Jahr 1977 enthalten. Lyrics Unique: Hey, yeah! Yeah! Listen. Girl, to be with you is my fav'rite thing, yeah Uh-huh, yeah And I can't wait til I see you again Yeah, yeah Uh-uh, uh-uh Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on My, my, my, my, my boogie shoes Just to boogie with you (Unique: Yeah) I want to put on My, my, my, my, my boogie shoes Just to boogie with you Unique: Uh-huh, I want to do it 'til the sun comes up (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: I want to do it 'til the sun comes up) Hey, yeah! Yeah I want to do it 'til I can’t get enough! (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I want to do it 'til I can’t get enough) Yeah! Uh-huh! Vocal Adrenaline (Unique): I want to put on (I want to put on) My, my, my, my Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline: My boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline (Unique): Just to boogie with you (With you, with you, with you, yeah!) I want to put on (I want to put on) My, my, my, my Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline: My boogie shoes Unique (Vocal Adrenaline): (Just to boogie with you) Hey, hey, hey, yeah, yeah! (Ooo) I'm alright! Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline: My, my, my, my, my, boogie shoes! Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen (Unique): Boogie down, boogie down, boogie down (Hey-yeah!) Unique (Vocal Adrenaline): (Just to boogie with you!) Hey, hey, hey! Hey! (Whoo!) Oh, whoah! My, my, my, my, my, my, my boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline (Unique): I want to put on (Oh!) My, my, my, my, my boogie shoes (Hey!) Just to boogie with you (Oh, yeah!) I want to put on (My boogie!) My, my, my, my, my boogie shoes (Come on!) Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline: Just to boogie with you Vocal Adrenaline (Unique): (Hey!) I want to put on (I want to put on!) My, my, my, my, my boogie shoes (My boogie shoes!) Just to boogie with you (Oh, yeah!) I want to put on My, my, my, my, my (Yeah, yeah!) boogie shoes just to boogie with you (Hey!) Yeah! Trivia *Das ist der zweite Song, der von KC and The Sunshine in dieser Episode performt wird, der erste war That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake Shake Shake) Shake Your Booty. *In Im Takt der Angst erwähnt Artie, dass er den Song liebt. *Der Song hat die höchste Note, die von einem männlichen Schauspieler in der Serie gesungen wurde. *Das ist Uniques erstes Solo. Fehler *Als die Kamera sich auf Jesse fokussiert, wie er Wade befiehlt, von der Bühne zu gehen, sind die Leute im Backstagebereich animiert. Wenn Wade ihm winkt und sich die Kamera wieder auf die Leute richtet, fangen sie gerade erst an, die Performance zu mögen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs Vocal Adrenaline Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams